1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-functional four wheeled cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional bicycles including folding bicycles, retractable bicycles, tricycles, and baby strollers have monotonous function and poor compatibility.
A typical multi-functional four wheeled cycle consists of a frame, four wheels, a chain drive mechanism, a pedal mechanism, a saddle, a handlebar, and a steering mechanism, which is suitable for the elderly and can be used as an indoor keep-fit four wheeled cycle by additionally installing supporting mechanisms. However, the frame and the steering mechanism of the multi-functional four wheeled cycle are complex thereby being difficult to operate. Both front and rear fixed supports are triangle frames. The pedal mechanism and the chain drive mechanism are disposed between the front fixed support and the rear fixed support. The large and small faceplates of the chain drive mechanism are fastened respectively to both ends of a telescopic tube. Since the length of the chain is constant, the expansion of the telescopic tube will inevitably result in the looseness or detachment of the chain. Therefore, the design of the telescopic tube of the conventional multi-functional four wheeled cycle is impracticable. Furthermore, the multi-functional four wheeled cycle also has such disadvantages as a large volume, a complex structure, poor design, inconvenience for storage and a non-folding and non-retractable structure.